Demi God
by TreinHOPELessRomantic
Summary: Once upon a time,the gods had a beautiful daughter. She was made of the sun,making her have beautiful golden hair..But alass a wicked which wants her to herself...


Once Upon a time,...a long long time ago actually there were Gods. Im talking about Gods here not God by the way, those are two very different things. Anyways the gods all lived in palaces, the main one being on a cloud in the sky. Now the main god , King Alexander , lived their. He was the ruler of all of these immortals, and at his side, his beautiful fiancee` Gothel. One day,When King Alexander went for a visit to the mortal kingdom he met a woman, her name was Elizabeth. The king started spending more and more time with her, completely fascinated by everything she did. He was with her so much that he forgot about all his other obligations, including his engagement.

Once Gothel found out she was furious. King Alexander wanted to cancel their engagement for some...some whore he had found on Earth? That was preposterous! With this information Gothel became very self conscious. Was she not beautiful enough? How on Earth could a simple human be better than her?

One day the king went to Gothels room wishing to speak to her. Once he was there she tried to seduce him, trying to prove herself a better wife then Elizabeth. The king however denied her and apologized saying that h was to cancel their wedding.

"But why?" Gothel had screeched, completely enraged. "Gothel please be calm. You're a lovely woman,but my heart belongs to another. " He said, trying to make her see reason. "That bitch! How dare she steal you from me!"

The king became enraged at Gothel's behavior and language. "How dare you! I know this isnt the best news but cant you atleast try to support me if you do truly love me?" Gothel looked at him angrily "Fool, I no longer love you I resent you, your whore, and the ground you walk on!" she yelled. At this the king got an idea.

"Is that so..?" he asked. "Well then Gothel since you resent me so much you are now banished from my kingdom! " "But where shall I go!" she cried,she couldnt believe this was happening. "Wherever you must, you are no longer my concern!" he yelled and with that he turned to leave,but not before saying something else.

"Oh, and also Gothel from this point on you will begin to age and turn old and ugly just like in your nightmares." he snapped his fingers and just like that,Gothel saw wrinkles start to appear on her hands and she felt her tight body get flabby and loose. "No...no..NO!" she screeched. The palace security later came to get her,dragging her away as she pleaded for them to stop.

Once Gothel was banished she became very interested in sorscery and such things. She also built herself a home,deeply hidden in the forest. A tower,about seventy feet of height. One day while experimenting with her potions,spells, and the power that she had left , Gothel developed a flower, a rare golden one made from the sun. She then realized that her creation could do more than just look pretty.

After singing an incantation to it, she became younger. She was amazed at this, her new creation could keep her young,healthy,and beautiful. Forever. So she kept it hidden in the forrest.

A couple of months passed and Gothel had found out that the king had turned Elizabeth immortal, and she also found out that she was carrying a child. This made her very angry,until she found out something else. Someone had poisoned the Queens food ,making her very ill.

The King was desperate to keep his wife healthy and make sure she gave birth to their beautiful child. One day while thinking of what to do one of his servants said that they had heard a rumor about a golden flower made by a which and the sun that could heel anyone.

Once he heard of this the king sent all his men to look for that flower. One day when GOthel was walking towards her flower she couldnt believe her eyes, royal gaurds were walking away with it, holding it very delicatley in there hands.

She became enraged! That Damned Elizabeth try to steal another thing from her! But then Gothel smiled wickidly.. Because she had come up with a plan, a devious one.

* * *

><p>Okaay` sooo..?What did you think...?:)<p> 


End file.
